In industrial material processing, it is common to have large bundles of stock on which various operations are to be performed. For example, sawing is often most conveniently performed on more than one piece of stock at a time, to save costs in labor and utilization of machinery. This is especially true in the area of sawing round bar stock.
Multiple pieces of round bar stock or tubes must be carefully secured to a table by a vise before they can be sawed. If the round bar stock is not carefully secured, a loose piece may spin in the bundle when it comes in contact with a moving saw blade, especially a moving band saw blade. When these "spinners" come in contact with a moving band saw blade, saw teeth break out of the blade and/or the blade itself may break shortening the life of the saw blade and causing down time for blade replacement.
Current vises employed to hold round bar stock for sawing use an additional clamp or vise which mounts between the tops of the two jaws of a vise and exerts downward pressure on the stock, thus forming a square or rectangular nest for the stock. Round bar stock must be evenly and carefully stacked in this type of vise, e.g., there generally must be the same number of pieces of round bar stock in each row, or in every other row, in order to effectively secure the bar stock. Stacking bar stock in this fashion is time consuming and labor intensive, thus slowing down overall productivity. Even with careful stacking, a spinner may sometimes occur in vises of this type.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above difficulties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a nesting vise capable of securely holding bar stock for cutting without the need for symmetrically stacking the bar stock prior to cutting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a nesting vise which is relatively easy to operate.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a nesting vise which may be used for indexing.
It is an object that this invention to provide a nesting vise which may be removed from the work area when not in use.